


Empathy

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [16]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Smash 4 era] Psychic Pokémon sometimes find themselves afflicted with headaches.  While Mewtwo is no stranger to this, having someone help him through them is a new experience for him.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Empathy

Mewtwo was used to dealing with his migraines alone. Being a psychic Pokémon of such great power, he was, at times, prone to these spells. Mercifully, they didn’t happen often, and when they did happen, they didn’t last for more than a day, but, while it lasted, the pain was intense.

The latest migraine spell occurred shortly after his arrival for Master Hand’s fourth tournament; Mewtwo had skipped the last Brawl tournament in favor of training, but the big hand had twisted his arm this time. Alas, he would have to sit the first day of battles out, it appeared, for the headache had chosen then to strike.

Mewtwo did what he usually did when overcome by the headache—retreat somewhere out of the way of everyone—in this case, the forest that surrounded the vast mansion where Master Hand had everyone stay during their time at the tournament. He sat beneath a tree, suffering in silence and waiting for the pain to pass…

“H-Hello?”

The voice had been so quiet that Mewtwo had very nearly ignored it in the haze of his pain. The cat opened his eyes to see a blond child looking at him in concern; though he hadn’t met him before, a brief look into his mind via telepathy gave him a name.

“ _You are Lucas, correct?_ ” he transmitted.

“Yeah, that’s right…” the boy said. “And you’re Mewtwo. Ness told me about you.”

Ah, so that was it, Mewtwo realized. The boy had psychic powers just like Ness; it was natural that he would be drawn to others with psychic power.

“ _…The opening rounds of the tournament will start very soon_ ,” Mewtwo said, after a moment. “ _You won’t want to miss them_.”

“…But, you’re hurt. I was on my way to the stadium to catch up with the others when I felt… someone hurting.”

“ _There is no need to concern yourself with me_ ,” Mewtwo assured him. “ _This will pass on its own. Go, join the others. I will join the next day’s matches_.”

But Lucas didn’t go; instead, he approached closer, taking out a handkerchief. He briefly touched it with his finger, using a mild version of PK Freeze to cool it down, and walked over to Mewtwo.

“When I used to get hurt, my m… I used to have someone put an ice pack wherever it hurt. And then I’d feel better faster.”

Mewtwo was about to protest, but as Lucas put the cold handkerchief on his forehead, one of his knuckles gently touched the cat’s forehead. The brief moment of contact led to an exchange of psychic transmissions, and, for that brief moment, Mewtwo saw into the boy’s mind—and saw memories full of pain and loss, and cries and laments for his lost mother and brother…

“ _You_ …”

This boy had endured so much at such a young age. And yet, he was moved by the plight of, what surely was to him, a strange creature he had never met before. In spite of everything he had been through, he didn’t want to see anyone else suffer.

“… _Why…?_ ” Mewtwo asked.

“No one should be alone when they’re hurt,” Lucas replied, simply. “I’ll stay and help you; I don’t mind missing the first day, either. Master Hand will understand.”

Mewtwo sighed inwardly, but he didn’t feel like arguing. He closed his eyes, silently admitting that the cold handkerchief did, indeed, help.

“… _Thank you_.”

Lucas managed a smile in response—after all he had been through, he still hadn’t forgotten how to smile.

“You’re welcome. Feel better soon.”

Mewtwo continued to rest, silently grateful that, this time, he didn’t have to endure his migraine alone.


End file.
